Sonic White Version
by shadowpixie01
Summary: When someone accidentally sets off Chaos Control *cough Sonic*, he and others wind up in the Unova region. Now, new trainer Ashleigh Daria must help Sonic reunite his friends, find the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, defeat Eggman AND Team Plasma. Is it possible that they are traveling with a* hero of the Unova also? Sonic X Reference in first chapter. *I beat game four times before then
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chaotic First Day as a Pokémon Trainer

It was a fairly calm day on Mobius. Well, that was about to change. Sonic sped through a grassy field headed for Eggman's base. He noticed a purple cat running in the same direction as him, caught up to them, and matched their speed effortlessly. "Hey Blaze. You headed for Eggman's too?" "I think that's more than obvious, Sonic. Silver is waiting for me so we can go in to get the Sol Emeralds back from Eggman again." The purple cat said, more annoyed than impatient.

Soon they stopped near Eggman's base and, sure enough, there was a gray hedgehog waiting. "Hey Silver." Sonic and Blaze said at the same time. "Hey Blaze. Long time, no see, Sonic." the gray hedgehog said to them both. Eggman's base was a tall, sky blue, cylinder shaped tower with a yellow dome roof and an antennae pointing upwards.

The group turned their attention towards the base. "Think the alarm's on?" Blaze asked the two hedgehogs. "Only one way to find out" Sonic said as he sped off towards it. Blaze rolled her amber colored eyes as Silver shrugged then they both raced to catch up with the blue blur. With Sonic's speed, Blaze's power of fire, and Silver's psychokinesis, the robots were done for in no time at all.

Soon, they were at the top floor where the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds were. When they got to the Energy Room, however, there was a red echidna was there who was in a fighting stance facing a man. "'Sup Knuckles. Getting Eggman warmed up for us?" Sonic said casually to the echidna with an attitude problem. The echidna just said hmph as he glared angrily at the man. Blaze, Silver, and Sonic were not surprised by this behavior as they began watching Eggman with readiness.

Eggman was a man who could stand to diet. He wore a red jacket with six yellow, rectangular buttons, three on each side. He wore black pants with matching colored boots/shoes. He had on glasses, was bald with goggles resting on top of his head, and had a ridiculously large, orange mustache.

He placed a diamond shaped, green gem with six others like it and an emerald shaped, blue gem with six others like it and pulled out a button attached to a cord after pressing a sequence of codes and buttons. "You're too late Sonic," he said, grinning evilly, "all I have to do is press this button and my plan will be complete." "Yeah, if we don't stop you first, that is." Sonic said confidently. A security robot crept up slowly behind Sonic and his friends as a peach colored rabbit appeared in a glass case, who looked at Eggman with terror. Eggman saw the robot and said challengingly "Why don't you come and get it?"

This had happened before which had landed everyone on Earth*. Sonic spun around to see the robot, said "Some people never learn.", and dodged the missiles that had been launched at him, forgetting about the machine behind him. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were watching inside while Amy and Tails were flying around outside hoping for the best. "What have you done?!" Eggman shouted in the Energy Room, completely panicking, as the machine gave off a pure white light, engulfing just about everyone in the nearby area.

Meanwhile, in the world of pokemon, a girl from Nuvema Town in the Unova region was waiting for someone very important. "Ashleigh! The pokemon are here!" someone announced from the house nearby. "Coming Mom!" the girl yelled back. She jumped down from the tree she had been sitting in and walked towards the house, humming the tune that she always hummed in her hometown. Today, she received her first pokemon (insert the Pokémon theme song here if it is wanted).

*Sonic X Season 1 Episode 1 Chaos Control Freaks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Choosing of the Pokémon

Ashleigh was Caucasian and second youngest in a family of six that all turned a year older today, with Ashleigh, obviously, turning ten. She had blue eyes and brown hair that was in a ponytail with a black and white cap with a pokeball image in the middle. She wore ripped shorts, a white tank top, and an open black vest. She also had on white crew socks with tennis shoes, a black, white, and pink bracelet, and a pink shoulder bag that also had an image of a pokeball.

Ashleigh went into her house and was greeted by her five siblings and her mom. "Hi Mom, Ashalena, Tona (tahn-ya), Lisa, Alan, and Ashlena I mean Alena." (yes that is in order of age, oldest to youngest. The siblings are separated by a year each so you do the math) Ashleigh said as she walked upstairs towards her room. She walked up to her dresser where a package was sitting when a boy came in shortly followed by a girl frantically apologizing for her tardiness. "Hey Cheren. Bianca, its ok." Ashleigh said with a friendly smile.

Ashleigh chooses first since it's her house." Cheren said basically like teacher. Ashleigh walked up, read the note, and open the package. Inside were three pokeballs, each labeled with the pokemon's name that was inside, reading "Snivy, grass type", "Oshawott, water type", and "Tepig, fire type". Ashleigh thought carefully then picked up the pokeball that had Snivy, turning to the others and gestured that they could pick. Bianca chose Oshawott, which left Cheren with Tepig, the pokemon he revealed to have wanted the entire time.

**Hey guys. You're probably thinking that the reason that it taking me time to update and publish is that I need to write. That is not the case. Ashleigh, tell them why please.**

**Ashleigh: Sure thing shadowpixie01. She (if you didn't she is a girl, then you to look up pixies) is spacing it out for you guys so you're not biting off more than you can chew. Back to you, shadowpixie01.**

***shadowpixie01 speaking again* Thank you, Ashleigh. Now, unfortunately, I'm only going to be able to post every Friday and, possibly, Sunday night at MOST. However, that does not change anything besides how much further I can get ahead in my stories until I post the next chapter. Disclaimer, if you will, Alena.**

**Alena: shadowpixie01 owns only her OCs. Sega owns Sonic and co. while Game Freak (Nintendo only publishes and gives it a seal of approval therefore owns nothing of Pokémon) owns Pokémon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Farewell

Ashleigh was standing outside, taking in her last breathe of home before her journey began while Snivy relaxed by the sea. "Come on Snivy. It's time we went to go see Professor Juniper." Ashleigh said and they headed for Professor Juniper's home/lab. Ashleigh's room was definitely a mess, but at least the pokemon were stronger, as well as the bonds between them and the trainer, and her mom didn't mind. Just then, her X-transceiver rang, showing that Alan and Ashalena were calling.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ashleigh said. "We're heading for the Pokemon Ranger Facility now. We called to say bye." Alan said. "Already? Well, see ya then. Alan, you're still heading back into the region afterwards, right?" "Yes, of course, little sis." "Bye!" all three said, and the screen went black.

Ashleigh sighed, watching the sky change ever so constantly. "Vy?" Ashleigh looked at Snivy and smiled, saying, assuming on what Snivy probably said, "I'm fine. Come on. Cheren won't be happy if we're late." Soon, they were at Professor Juniper's lab.

**Sorry about how short it is but that's the best I can do relative to this chapter. Anyways, please just work with me. Disclaimer, please.**

** Blaze: shadowpixie01 is the owner of her OCs. Anything else, you can talk to Sega and Game Freak about.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time to Catch a Pokémon

"It's about time." Cheren impatiently said. "Give me a break. I can't think of how much I'm gonna miss home before I start walking?" Ashleigh said defensively. Together, they walked into the lab saying "Hi professor!" Long story short, they got their pokedex, they each got five pokeballs, and Ashleigh nicknamed her Snivy Grasshead (I know Grasshead is a stupid name but I could've done worse).

Ashleigh stood at the Route 1 sign that she had passed so many times before now. Bianca and Cheren went ahead after Bianca's challenge to both of them to see who could catch the most pokemon. "Ready to go, Grasshead?" Ashleigh asked. "Sni." Grasshead said. Ashleigh smiled as they left the town they called home and started the journey no one would soon forget.

As they walked, they encountered a Lillipup in a tall grass patch. "Grasshead, use tackle!" Lillipup used tailwhip as Grasshead rushed at her (yes, the Lillipup is a girl), the move being successful. Ashleigh got a pokeball out of her shoulder bag and threw it at the Lillipup. It bounced off Lillipup's forehead and she turned into a white light, disappearing inside the pokeball. It rocked three times and clicked. Ashleigh picked up the pokeball, saying "Welcome to the team, Lily."

**Hey! By the way, if you don't think this happened, I'm writing all this from memory surprisingly. I'm gonna do the disclaimer this time because I don't trust Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles doing it without somehow screwing something up. Anyways, I only take full responsibility for my OC's actions in this story. Otherwise, Sonic and Co. goes to Sega's copy write and Pokemon to Gamefreak's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Definitely Not a Pokemon

As they walked along, Lily came out of her pokeball and sniffed around. "Lilli!" Lily said as she headed towards the trees and bushes that grew along the right side of the river the lead to Routes 17 and 18. Ashleigh followed Lily through the underbrush she had ventured through many times. When they reached a clearing, Ashleigh saw something unbelievable.

**(A/N) I would make that a cliffhanger, but its WAY too short. If you wish to read it another time, you may. For those who wish to continue, read on my fellow readers and writers!**

Napping in a tree was something she knew was not a pokemon. It was blue with quills, and it wore white gloves and red and white shoes with a gold buckle. Ashleigh started to back away when Lily said "Lillipup lilli!" Its triangular ears perked up and its eyes flew open to reveal it had emerald green eyes. Ashleigh glanced at Lily and Grasshead as she gently bit her lower lip nervously.

"Um…sorry to have awakened you. We," Ashleigh said, gesturing to her pokemon as she said 'we' "were just passing through." "It's ok. You're the only person so far who hasn't attacked me with…" he (the voice gave it away) said, gesturing to Grasshead and Lily because of not knowing the word (that wasn't rude) he was looking for. Astonished by his ability to speak but quickly recovering, she said "They're called pokemon. My name's Ashleigh. This is Grasshead," she said as Grasshead raised his head when he was acknowledged, "and Lily. What's your name?" He smiled and said "My name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

**Perfect ending in my opinion. Ironically, it's a RIVER that he winds up near though he isn't exactly fond of water. Oh well, Sonic. Speaking of Sonic, will you kindly do the disclaimer (not a word to him about what I said)? Sonic: Sure. Me and my friends are owned by Sega. Pokemon has Gamefreak to thank for its existence. *shadowpixie01 speaking again* See what I mean. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Traveling and Getting Info

"So, basically, I'm on another planet, specifically in the Unova region, where people and pokemon live." Sonic said. They has set up camp near Accumula Town, past where Ashleigh had met up with Bianca and Cheren at which time they were introduced to Lily and a Patrat she had caught after meeting Sonic named Packer. "That's the gist of it, and what you're telling me is that you're from a planet called Mobius, that you, your friends, and an evil person named Eggman got sent here by what you call chaos control, and you need to find your friends and these gems called Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds in order to get home." Ashleigh said. "Pretty much."

"Remember, we're resting for four hours at most. I wish to get to Striaton City ASAP. No, you can't get us there because I need to stop by Accumula Town first." Ashleigh said as she sat on a tree branch with her back on the tree base. Sonic shrugged because of the fact that he also wouldn't know where to go either, but he didn't mention it. Soon, they were napping as the outside continued to make the soft music that Ashleigh had been humming ever since she started traveling on Route 1.

**(A/N) Alright Silver fans. You must wanna see where he wound up and/or want to see how he's doing. Well, here you go.**

Meanwhile Silver walked up the stairs that led outside the shadowy maze of the ruins that seemed to have once been some kind of underground lab. Outside, the ruins of the lab did not cease. In some places, there was rustling tall grass that he knew contained something. "Why does this remind me of someplace*" Silver thought aloud as he scan the area surrounding him. Suddenly, he heard something behind him, and it didn't sound like a friend of his. "Uh oh…" he said as he turned around.

**Silver: What the heck is with her and cliffhangers?! I don't even know what's gonna happen to me, which is scary. *shadowpixie01 speaking* I'm not telling you, either. Also, I would like to thank Psychic Nature for being my first- Silver: And only! *shadowpixie01 speaking again* -reviewer! I know there are more of you reading this than just them so please review. A bad review won't hurt my feelings unless its just flat out rude. Now, please get on and do the disclaimer, please Silver. Silver: Fine. Sonic is thanks to Sega which all of you should know that and Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak which I thought it was actually Nintendo. Learn something new everyday, I guess. *shadowpixie01 speaking again* My bad. I meant Silver is one of the ones who tends to screw it up, not Tails. Until next time, catch 'em all! Silver: That was really cheesy. I hope you know that. *shadowpixie01 speaking again* Silver. Shut up, please.**

*Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (and I don't care if you're mad that I referenced it)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting Someone New

Sonic woke up to Lily nudging his arm anxiously. He looked around tiredly to see it at least four hours since he had fallen asleep and the tree Ashleigh had been resting in sheltered only Grasshead and Packer who were looking around alertly. Sonic suddenly remembered they were supposed to be headed for Accumala Town. Wide awake, he headed towards the direction voices were coming from with the pokemon.

"-a pokemon!" Ashleigh said when Sonic and the pokemon could see her and the person she was speaking to. "Then you tell me what it-" the person said befare Ashleigh interrupted, saying "Jordan, I told you. First off: Sonic's a he, not an it. Second off: I could but you would never believe me. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sonic, my pokemon, and I are headed for Accumala Town." She walked away, gesturing for Sonic and her pokemon to follow.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence that had formed. "Jordan, the dumbest kid in the region. He left Nuvema Town yesterday and was hopelessly lost so I gave him directions." "Let me guess, he thought I was a pokemon." Ashleigh nodded. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she said "Sonic, see those city lights straight ahead? That's Accumala Town. Come on!" Sonic could see Accumala Town and grinned as he ran to catch up with Ashleigh and her pokemon.

**(A/N) Alright, all you fellow Blaze fans! Here's how, and a hint of where, she is.**

Somewhere else, Blaze stood on the roof of one of the tall buildings that surround the city was in. She faced the desert and said to herself, worriedly "Where are the others?" She had been jumping/climbing from roof to roof to avoid being seen by the mass of people and creatures she heard people call pokemon below. "Vena!" "Uh oh." she said as she ran from the source of the sound.

**Blaze: How close are Ashleigh and Sonic to finding Siver at least?! *shadowpixie01 speaking* Not telling. Now, Amy, if you would be so kind as to do the disclaimer. Amy: No problem. We, the Sonic team, are owned by none other than Sega! Pokemon is the responsibility of Gamefreak. All OCs on here go to shadowpixie01's brilliance. *shadowpixie01 speaking again* Not bad, Amy! Maybe I should have you do the disclaimer more often. Anyways, until next time on Sonic White version! Sonic: Total pun off of Sonic X, isn't it? *shadowpixie01 speaking again* I couldn't help it!**


End file.
